The present invention is in a method for the preparation of 3-aminoacrylic acid esters.
The preparation of N,N-dimethylaminoacrylic acid ethyl esters by the reaction of sodium-3-hydroxyacrylic acid ethyl esters with dimethylamine hydrochloride in absolute ethanol (Annales de Chimie 10, 18 (1932) 108) is known. The synthesis, however, has a number of disadvantages. The reaction time is very long, amounting to 7 to 8 hours. Nevertheless a yield of only 41% is achieved. Working up the reaction mixture to separate the sodium chloride after the reaction has ended is technically very burdensome.